A Loonatic Love story
by Remedy's Melody
Summary: this story is about how lexi and ace fel in love as well as lexi's 3 friends. they fall in love as well. i can't wait to read reveiws! oh! this has some action in this too BTW.
1. Chapter 1

**Loonatics Unleashed: An Ace and Lexi Love story**

We start out at the Loonatics HQ. Where we see Ace meditating, Duck watching T.V, Slam chasing a red dot coming from a toy laser, Rev watching Slam chase the laser that he was pointing everywhere, and Tech, who was playing with a toy helicopter that only had a joystick to maneuver it.

Where's Lexi? Getting dressed for something she's been dying to do. As she finishing putting on her bran new outfit that she was also dying to try on which was and crop top that was a very dark black and a very short, short sleeved jack that was a very bright pink and white with the shine on it,ot also had matching puffy pants(which was all pink) and had a very dark and big pink "B" on the right pant-leg, and she was heading towards the main room ,(which is the room where the kitchen, living room, and T.V is), with one of her earphones in.

**_Lexi_**: hey guys!

All except for Duck and Slam turned around to see her.

Curious with her as he always was, he asks what and where she was doing and going.

**_Ace_**: what ya' doing there Lex? Going to the park or something?

Ace is the leader or some-what the leader of these super heros and this parcticular bunny had a crush on this certain female bunny that always hung out with them, but from time-to-time, have her girl time or alone time.

**_Rev_**: Yeah!-why-you-wearing-that-outfit-for?-going-to-th e-park-like-Ace-said-or-seeing-your-mom?-or-going- t o-the-movies?-or-swimming?-or-roller-skating?-ooh- i-love-to-skate-can-i-come-with?!

Rev is like the secondary brains of the team and is extremely fast road runner (for the most part anyway), not only is he fast on his feet but most of the time coninueously talks like there's no tomarrow.

Then Slam crashed into something because Rev was swinging his laser pointer everywhere as he was waving his arms around as well as jogging in place.

**_Slam_**: ahoweblah (I'm okay)

**_Lexi_**: okay…..anyway, I'm not going skating. But if I was, you know you'll be the first person I'd ask Rev. Letting out a little giggle

**_Lexi_**: and Ace is right, both of'em

**_Ace_**: what do ya mean I'm right?

**_Duck_**: would you stop with all the questions! I am trying to watch T.V here! Why do you care anyways?

Flicking the remote to different channels to see what was decent to watch (for him at least).

Duck is a smartie-come-back type person. He dosen't know when to quit and always has a smart remark to make of someone, something or the sisuation at hand.

but other than that he's a good partner to work with, and a heroic hero, if you will.

**_Ace_**: Because she's part of de team and i'd like to know where my teammates are when dey're out so if an emergancy so happens to come, we can inform them.

**_Duck_**: Is that so? (slightly turning his head towards Ace and giving him "yeah right look") Well what i think is-

**_Ace_**: Be mindful of what you say Duck. It can and will coome back to haunt you. Besides,...Zadavia told to do it anyway.

**_Lexi_**: Like i was saying. He's right. but i'm not going to the park. i'm going to this studio my friends invited me to and then were going to do something fun.

_**Duck**_: You have friends! (turned around with a shocked look on his face)

**_Lexi_**: That's not funny duck!

**_Duck_**: Okay this time i wasn't being funny, i really meant it!

Lexi glared at him while putting her fists on her hips and bending over slightly.

**_Tech_**: You know Lexi, Duck is right.

**_Lexi and Duck_**: He is! - I am! (at the same time)

**_Tech_**: Yeah. Think about, we usually don't see you hanging out with any girls most of the time. And plus you never really told us that you have friends besides us. And with all of us saving the day, we mostly i, Rev and, Ace, didnt really have time for other friends.

**_Ace_**: I can't believe i'm saying dis but, Tech has a point about Duck.

**_Lexi_**: Well then i'm sorry about not taking you seriously Duck.

_**Duck**_: You got that right sister! Just one question, if i may?

**_Lexi_**: i tak that back.

Ace chuckled when she said that. _'I knew Duck would sasy something to make her say that'_

Lexi gave him a nod.

**_Duck_**: Why arent you invitting us to do that fun something with you?

_**Ace**_: Ducks got a point. How-

**_Lexi_**: Because one i'm a girl and-

**_Duck_**: I think we've established that point already.

**_Lexi_**: And that i'm always stuck with you BOYS, and never any girl time except for when i speak to Zadavia, and that's on rare occasuions, and no i have no problems with her either in case you're wondering. Plus, and i did say this, we were going to have girl time and yes that means talking anout boys, bras, beaches, what we do for a living, and just plain act stupid. And the "fun" thing is something i don't want you guys to know, even though i can trust almost all of you, and though i'm use to you guys, and i mean no hard feelings,and believe me or not, i practically live with a friend who has the same smart mouth as Duck dose.

**_Duck_**: Well that was a mouth full.

Lexi was nodding her head.

**_Tech_**: Fine by me. I got more imprtant things to do.

walking off as he finished the end of his sentence

**_Tech_**: Just let me know how it goes.

He called from the kitchin counter and began to drink his drink.

**_Rev_**: Ahhhhhh man!

_**Lexi**_: What's wrong Rev?

_**Rev**_: That means we're stuck here!

He said as he plopped on one of the chairs in the living area.

**_Lexi_**: Okay. How about this? I'll meet you guys at the park by 2:35-3:00ish. Okay?

She said as she put her arms out to her sides

**_Rev_**: Ohhh Yay! You're the best Lex!

**_Lexi_**: Well..

Lexi giggles.

**_Ace_**: sounds like a plan.

_**Duck**_: sounds like a date.

**_Lexi_**: What's that supposed to mean?

once again, balling her fists and putting them on her hips but this time with a very angery look.

**_Slam_**: sikf ghufjd jeid ghu! (That sounds like fun!)

clapping a little.

**_Duck_**: Sure it is...if you call meeting a bunch of girly-girls is fun.

**_Slam_**: fkgjus fjeii ehty fjgu? (What's wrong with that?)

_**Duck**_: what's wrong with that?! Slam, we're going to meet a bunch of girls that talk alot. Example one.

He points the remote at Lexi.

**_Ace and Lexi_**: Duck!

He flinches when they yell his name.

Lexi looks at Ace then at Duck.

Duck: What?!

**_Ace_**: One that was rude.

_**Lexi**_: Diddo.

Ace looks at lexi then back at Duck.

_**Ace**_: And two it wouldn't hurt to meet the girls. And it woul be nice to meet some of her friends.

_(Lexis phone rings)_

Lexi pulls out her iphone that tech made for each of the it's team members, and answers it.

**_Lexi_**: Yellow?

**_Duck_**: Bright colors have nothing to do with this.

**_Lexi_**: Duck, guess what?

**_Duck_**: What?

_**Lexi**_: Shut up.

Then walks a little bit away from the couch then stops to answer.

_**Lexi**_: Why does it matter, Makayla?

_**Duck**_: Who's "_Makayla" _?

Lexi ignores him and listens to one of the three friends she's going to meet at the studio.

(over the phone)

_**Makayla**_: Okay let me get this straight. You live five guys that are roughly your age and you said, three are your hieght, one's my hieght, and the other is bigger than you and you don't have a clue _**who**_ they use to be, or **_where_** they came from, who **_they_** know. Just that they are super heros and they live with you, of course, and how they became heros and you say that there's **_no tention_ **anywhere or **_between_ **any of you guys?!

**_Lexi_**: Well there's Duck, but i'm pretty much use to him

**_Makayla_**: Why?

**_Lexi_**; Because of you, you two are practically the same.

Makayla began to say something but thought befor she said anything.

_**Makayla**_: Can i ask you a question?

**_Lexi_**: You just did.

**_Makayla_**: Really?

**_Lexi_**: Really. Now what?

**_Makayla_**: Is he cute?

Lexi turned and stared at Duck think about what she was gonna say it wouldn't seem like her friend waas intrested in Duck. And she thought very carefully for about 20 seconds, and through those 20 seconds she continueously stared at him.

**_Duck_**: What!?

All Lexi did was shake her head befor she heard her friend talkng again.

_**Makayla**_: Well?

**_Lexi_**: Would you give me sometime to think about it!?

**_Makayla_**: Okay. Just hurry up cause i'm waiting in the park for you and i just saw a hot guy jogging without his shirt on! Damn he was hot to!

Lexi let out a breath.

**_Lexi_**: Do you want me to take a picture?

**_Makayla_**: That would help out a whole lot!

**_Lexi_**: K. Hold on

Just then Slam and Tech walked beside the others. And now all of them are either sitting or standing in the living area when she took the picture.

**_Lexi_**: Say cheese!

Took and sent the picture to her friend.

**_Lexi_**: Hello? Did you get it?

Makayla just sat wide eyed in her car. She didn't exactly know what to say to the picture.

**_Lexi_**: Hello? You there?

_**Makayla**_: Yeah. I have you on speaker and i'm looking at the pic. you sent me and i just really don't know what to say abpout it. Duck is... t-the duck right?

**_Lexi_**: That's why tha's his name. Are you okay?

_**Makayla**_: Yeah. Where do you live with them?!

**_Lexi_**: It's the gaint tower that's a glass blue up and down, why?

**_Makayla_**: What da hell!

_**Lexi**_: What's wrong? What did i do?

**_Makyala_**: You son of a-oooohhhhh! I could kill you right now!

_**Lexi**_: Why? What happened?

At this point, even the guys are wondering what's going on with her friend. And since the phone rang, they all been silent.

**_Makayla_**: I'm parked right in front of the damn thing!

Lexi had an annoyed expression on her face right about now.

_**Lexi**_: you nearly gave me a heart attack!

_**Makayla**_: Sorry.

**_Ace_**: What happened? Is she okay?

**_Lexi_**: Yeah she's fine. She's just being stupid.

(doorbell rings)

A big blue screen popped up to show her friend stand at the entrance of the tower. She looks up and sees a camera look at her and glares at it.

**_Makayla_**: Open the damn door already!

Tech gets startled and does so.

**_Lexi_**: She isn't that bad. she's just like Duck, soo.. you'll know how she can be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loonatics Unleashed: An Ace and Lexi Love story**

We start out at the Loonatics HQ. Where we see Ace meditating, Duck watching T.V, Slam chasing a red dot coming from a toy laser, Rev watching Slam chase the laser that he was pointing everywhere, and Tech, who was playing with a toy helicopter that only had a joystick to maneuver it.

Where's Lexi? Getting dressed for something she's been dying to do. As she finishing putting on her bran new outfit that she was also dying to try on which was and crop top that was a very dark black and a very short, short sleeved jack that was a very bright pink and white with the shine on it,ot also had matching puffy pants(which was all pink) and had a very dark and big pink "B" on the right pant-leg, and she was heading towards the main room ,(which is the room where the kitchen, living room, and T.V is), with one of her earphones in.

**_Lexi_**: hey guys!

All except for Duck and Slam turned around to see her.

Curious with her as he always was, he asks what and where she was doing and going.

**_Ace_**: what ya' doing there Lex? Going to the park or something?

Ace is the leader or some-what the leader of these super heros and this parcticular bunny had a crush on this certain female bunny that always hung out with them, but from time-to-time, have her girl time or alone time.

**_Rev_**: Yeah!-why-you-wearing-that-outfit-for?-going-to-th e-park-like-Ace-said-or-seeing-your-mom?-or-going- t o-the-movies?-or-swimming?-or-roller-skating?-ooh- i-love-to-skate-can-i-come-with?!

Rev is like the secondary brains of the team and is extremely fast road runner (for the most part anyway), not only is he fast on his feet but most of the time coninueously talks like there's no tomarrow.

Then Slam crashed into something because Rev was swinging his laser pointer everywhere as he was waving his arms around as well as jogging in place.

**_Slam_**: ahoweblah (I'm okay)

**_Lexi_**: okay…..anyway, I'm not going skating. But if I was, you know you'll be the first person I'd ask Rev. Letting out a little giggle

**_Lexi_**: and Ace is right, both of'em

**_Ace_**: what do ya mean I'm right?

**_Duck_**: would you stop with all the questions! I am trying to watch T.V here! Why do you care anyways?

Flicking the remote to different channels to see what was decent to watch (for him at least).

Duck is a smartie-come-back type person. He dosen't know when to quit and always has a smart remark to make of someone, something or the sisuation at hand.

but other than that he's a good partner to work with, and a heroic hero, if you will.

**_Ace_**: Because she's part of de team and i'd like to know where my teammates are when dey're out so if an emergancy so happens to come, we can inform them.

**_Duck_**: Is that so? (slightly turning his head towards Ace and giving him "yeah right look") Well what i think is-

**_Ace_**: Be mindful of what you say Duck. It can and will coome back to haunt you. Besides,...Zadavia told to do it anyway.

**_Lexi_**: Like i was saying. He's right. but i'm not going to the park. i'm going to this studio my friends invited me to and then were going to do something fun.

_**Duck**_: You have friends! (turned around with a shocked look on his face)

**_Lexi_**: That's not funny duck!

**_Duck_**: Okay this time i wasn't being funny, i really meant it!

Lexi glared at him while putting her fists on her hips and bending over slightly.

**_Tech_**: You know Lexi, Duck is right.

**_Lexi and Duck_**: He is! - I am! (at the same time)

**_Tech_**: Yeah. Think about, we usually don't see you hanging out with any girls most of the time. And plus you never really told us that you have friends besides us. And with all of us saving the day, we mostly i, Rev and, Ace, didnt really have time for other friends.

**_Ace_**: I can't believe i'm saying dis but, Tech has a point about Duck.

**_Lexi_**: Well then i'm sorry about not taking you seriously Duck.

_**Duck**_: You got that right sister! Just one question, if i may?

**_Lexi_**: i tak that back.

Ace chuckled when she said that. _'I knew Duck would sasy something to make her say that'_

Lexi gave him a nod.

**_Duck_**: Why arent you invitting us to do that fun something with you?

_**Ace**_: Ducks got a point. How-

**_Lexi_**: Because one i'm a girl and-

**_Duck_**: I think we've established that point already.

**_Lexi_**: And that i'm always stuck with you BOYS, and never any girl time except for when i speak to Zadavia, and that's on rare occasuions, and no i have no problems with her either in case you're wondering. Plus, and i did say this, we were going to have girl time and yes that means talking anout boys, bras, beaches, what we do for a living, and just plain act stupid. And the "fun" thing is something i don't want you guys to know, even though i can trust almost all of you, and though i'm use to you guys, and i mean no hard feelings,and believe me or not, i practically live with a friend who has the same smart mouth as Duck dose.

**_Duck_**: Well that was a mouth full.

Lexi was nodding her head.

**_Tech_**: Fine by me. I got more imprtant things to do.

walking off as he finished the end of his sentence

**_Tech_**: Just let me know how it goes.

He called from the kitchin counter and began to drink his drink.

**_Rev_**: Ahhhhhh man!

_**Lexi**_: What's wrong Rev?

_**Rev**_: That means we're stuck here!

He said as he plopped on one of the chairs in the living area.

**_Lexi_**: Okay. How about this? I'll meet you guys at the park by 2:35-3:00ish. Okay?

She said as she put her arms out to her sides

**_Rev_**: Ohhh Yay! You're the best Lex!

**_Lexi_**: Well..

Lexi giggles.

**_Ace_**: sounds like a plan.

_**Duck**_: sounds like a date.

**_Lexi_**: What's that supposed to mean?

once again, balling her fists and putting them on her hips but this time with a very angery look.

**_Slam_**: sikf ghufjd jeid ghu! (That sounds like fun!)

clapping a little.

**_Duck_**: Sure it is...if you call meeting a bunch of girly-girls is fun.

**_Slam_**: fkgjus fjeii ehty fjgu? (What's wrong with that?)

_**Duck**_: what's wrong with that?! Slam, we're going to meet a bunch of girls that talk alot. Example one.

He points the remote at Lexi.

**_Ace and Lexi_**: Duck!

He flinches when they yell his name.

Lexi looks at Ace then at Duck.

Duck: What?!

**_Ace_**: One that was rude.

_**Lexi**_: Diddo.

Ace looks at lexi then back at Duck.

_**Ace**_: And two it wouldn't hurt to meet the girls. And it woul be nice to meet some of her friends.

_(Lexis phone rings)_

Lexi pulls out her iphone that tech made for each of the it's team members, and answers it.

**_Lexi_**: Yellow?

**_Duck_**: Bright colors have nothing to do with this.

**_Lexi_**: Duck, guess what?

**_Duck_**: What?

_**Lexi**_: Shut up.

Then walks a little bit away from the couch then stops to answer.

_**Lexi**_: Why does it matter, Makayla?

_**Duck**_: Who's "_Makayla" _?

Lexi ignores him and listens to one of the three friends she's going to meet at the studio.

(over the phone)

_**Makayla**_: Okay let me get this straight. You live five guys that are roughly your age and you said, three are your hieght, one's my hieght, and the other is bigger than you and you don't have a clue _**who**_ they use to be, or **_where_** they came from, who **_they_** know. Just that they are super heros and they live with you, of course, and how they became heros and you say that there's **_no tention_ **anywhere or **_between_ **any of you guys?!

**_Lexi_**: Well there's Duck, but i'm pretty much use to him

**_Makayla_**: Why?

**_Lexi_**; Because of you, you two are practically the same.

Makayla began to say something but thought befor she said anything.

_**Makayla**_: Can i ask you a question?

**_Lexi_**: You just did.

**_Makayla_**: Really?

**_Lexi_**: Really. Now what?

**_Makayla_**: Is he cute?

Lexi turned and stared at Duck think about what she was gonna say it wouldn't seem like her friend waas intrested in Duck. And she thought very carefully for about 20 seconds, and through those 20 seconds she continueously stared at him.

**_Duck_**: What!?

All Lexi did was shake her head befor she heard her friend talkng again.

_**Makayla**_: Well?

**_Lexi_**: Would you give me sometime to think about it!?

**_Makayla_**: Okay. Just hurry up cause i'm waiting in the park for you and i just saw a hot guy jogging without his shirt on! Damn he was hot to!

Lexi let out a breath.

**_Lexi_**: Do you want me to take a picture?

**_Makayla_**: That would help out a whole lot!

**_Lexi_**: K. Hold on

Just then Slam and Tech walked beside the others. And now all of them are either sitting or standing in the living area when she took the picture.

**_Lexi_**: Say cheese!

Took and sent the picture to her friend.

**_Lexi_**: Hello? Did you get it?

Makayla just sat wide eyed in her car. She didn't exactly know what to say to the picture.

**_Lexi_**: Hello? You there?

_**Makayla**_: Yeah. I have you on speaker and i'm looking at the pic. you sent me and i just really don't know what to say abpout it. Duck is... t-the duck right?

**_Lexi_**: That's why tha's his name. Are you okay?

_**Makayla**_: Yeah. Where do you live with them?!

**_Lexi_**: It's the gaint tower that's a glass blue up and down, why?

**_Makayla_**: What da hell!

_**Lexi**_: What's wrong? What did i do?

**_Makyala_**: You son of a-oooohhhhh! I could kill you right now!

_**Lexi**_: Why? What happened?

At this point, even the guys are wondering what's going on with her friend. And since the phone rang, they all been silent.

**_Makayla_**: I'm parked right in front of the damn thing!

Lexi had an annoyed expression on her face right about now.

_**Lexi**_: you nearly gave me a heart attack!

_**Makayla**_: Sorry.

**_Ace_**: What happened? Is she okay?

**_Lexi_**: Yeah she's fine. She's just being stupid.

_**Makayla**_: I heard that!

**_Lexi_**: Good!

(doorbell rings)

A big blue screen popped up to show her friend stand at the entrance of the tower. She looks up and sees a camera look at her and glares at it.

**_Makayla_**: Open the damn door already!

Tech gets startled and does so.

**_Lexi_**: She isn't that bad. she's just like Duck, soo.. you'll know how she can be.

Makayla made her way through the buiding on her own. Finally making it to the living area. The doors open and she takes a few steps in with her hands behind her back.

**_Makayla_**: Big. And fancy.

**_Tech_**: Yep.

Duck takes notice that she has her hands behind her back, so keeps an eye on her.

**_Makayla_**: You could get lost in this place.

looking around the room, checking everything out when her eyes landed on Duck.

**_Makayla_**: What..are..you..looking..at?

**_Duck_**: What's behind your back?

Pointing at her.

She pulled her hands out from behind her to show that it was only her phone.

**_Makayla_**: It's my phone. It's not going to attack you or anything.

Giggling a little bit.

**_Lexi_**: Guys...this is Makayla.

Some waved hi and the rest sasid hey or hi.

**_Lexi_**: Makayla...this is Ace.

motioning her hands to each of them.

**_Lexi_**: Duck.

**_Lexi_**: Rev.

**_Lexi_**: Tech.

**_Lexi_**: And Slam.

As she told her each of their names, she looked at them. when they got to Slam, she just stared up at him.

**_Makayla_**: So...He's the big guy huh?

**_Lexi_**: Yea that's Slam.

**_Makayla_**: Damn. Anyway...sorry we rushing but we gotta go.

**_Lexi_**: Oh yea. I'll see you guys in a while.

As soon as Lexi stepped out and around the corner of the door, Makayla had one mre thing to say.

**_Makayla_**: You guys can come to the dance studio at the time you're suppoed to meet her!

Ace had caught the last part of Makayla's sentence.

_'Lexi is a dancer?' 'Why would she be embarrassed about it?' 'It must be WHAT kind of dance her and her friends do then'_

Then Makayla went out the door, only to get punched in the shoulder

**_Makayla_**: Ow! That hurt!

**_Lexi_**: Good.

Tech had pulled up the security cameras as the girls started to walk to the front door. They seemed to be arguing a little bit cause they kept slapping each other on the arm or shoulder. Ace and Tech could barely hear what they were saying, but they bith heard Lexi say "Ace" once or twice. Ace kept thinking over and over again

_'Why do i have this feeling that Leix isn't telling me everything?' 'first she didn't tell us dat she had friends and then didn't want us to know that she can dance?' 'I just don't get it! Why is Lexi being so secrective?' 'She loves us like family, What would be her reason to keep secrets from us?'_

Well Ace wasnt the only one lost in his thoughts, Duck also had a couple of questions himself. He was actually more confused than the others were. He wasn't that much concerned for Lexi, but for her friend Makayla. He didn't understand why, but there was something about her that he couldn't shake this feeling inside of him. But of course he brushed it off like it was nothing.

_' That girl. What was her name again...Makayla. Yea that's it!' 'Why do i get this feeling when she came? Like i already knew her before i even met her!' 'What if i aksed Ace, or Tech, or Rev...no not Rev, i don't think he would understand what i'm saying or going through?' 'I gotta find out what this feeling is! It might just be a coincidence!' 'Yeah that's it! I need not to worry about some girl like her'_

XXXXXXXX


End file.
